The present invention relates generally to a new and novel motor vehicle torque transfer case with integral constant velocity (CV) joint. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and novel motor vehicle torque transfer case with integral constant velocity (CV) joint which permits integral length adjustment.
Four-wheel drive motor vehicles are becoming increasingly popular. Recently, certain motor vehicles have been provided with "full-time" four-wheel drive systems capable of operation on hard pavement at highway speeds. In such "full-time" four-wheel drive systems, the torque transfer cases are typically provided with an interaxle differential for dividing torque between the front wheels and the rear wheels of the motor vehicle. The interaxle differential enables the front wheels and the rear wheels to rotate at different speeds, which occurs during normal turning of the motor vehicle.
Known prior "full-time" four-wheel drive systems have generally required three (3) joints of various designs per prop shaft, such as a slip joint to accommodate prop length variation and two (2) joints to accommodate angularity variation between the torque transfer case and the drive axle. Such known prior art designs are more complex, and thus more costly, than desired.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is, therefore, directed to a motor vehicle torque transfer case with integral constant velocity (CV) joint including a constant velocity (CV) bell, a chain sprocket spindle, a speed sensor tone wheel, a chain sprocket splined to the chain sprocket spindle, two (2) support bearings, a single seal, a constant velocity (CV) inner race and cage assembly, a front output prop or shaft, and a constant velocity (CV) boot or cover. The constant velocity (CV) bell, the chain sprocket spindle and the speed sensor tone wheel are preferably of one-piece construction. The constant velocity (CV) joint is preferably of a double offset plunging design, although other designs for the constant velocity (CV) joint could be utilized if desired. The spline connecting the chain sprocket to the chain sprocket spindle is preferably a slip fit and a bearing, such as a drawn cup needle roller bearing, is pressed into the torque transfer case housing. A ball bearing is pressed onto the constant velocity (CV) bell and is retained with a first snap ring and an assembly including the constant velocity (CV) joint and the ball bearing is installed into the torque transfer case housing and is secured with a second snap ring. The seal is pressed into position and the constant velocity (CV) joint boot or cover is installed to complete the motor vehicle torque transfer case with integral constant velocity (CV) joint assembly. The front output prop or shaft is retained in the constant velocity (CV) inner race by an expanding ring and the front output prop or shaft is free to adjust to any angle required by the front axle location. The motor vehicle torque transfer case with integral constant velocity (CV) joint design is thus self-compensating for dimensional variations due to tolerances, including variations in the axle position and the front output prop or shaft length.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.